Curhatan Himchan
by Fra.Ra1322
Summary: Aku membacanya loh. Ff buatan kalian./Owh jangan ternganga begitu lebar. Hati-hati, kecoa bisa masuk ke dalam mulut mungil kalian loh. Aku tahu, aku tampan dan mempesona kok./Yongguk bilang bibirku maju hanya karena kebiasaan saja tahu. Yongguk juga bilang aku imut kok kalau sedang melakukannya jadi untuk apa aku merubahnya?/


_**CURHATAN HIMCHAN**_

 _ **DECLAIMER :**_ _themself, their agency, parents, and God with original idea and story belong to me._

 _ **Cast**_ _: Find it._

.

.

.

.

 _Fanfiction_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan ff adalah jenis karya tulis berupa cerita yang didasarkan atas imajiasi fans atas diri idolanya. Ff ini semakin marak di kalangan pecinta Korea yang kian meluas.

Terkadang aku merasa fantasi mereka terlalu jauh dan berlebihan. Kenapa aku berkata begitu? Tentu saja karena ku termasuk salah satu pembaca ff, meskipun yeah tidak pernah sekalipun turut berkomentar atau meninggalkan jejak.

Apa? Mau marah? Atau mengajak berkelahi?

Huh, maaf saja, aku ini jenis manusia yang cinta damai dan ugh sebagai seorang _sang namja_ , aku tidak meladeni keributan macam itu. Lagipula, hei, bisa gawat jika ada yang tahu aku membca cerita-cerita ff tersebut. Masa iya, tokoh utama dalam ff membaca ff tersebut dan meninggalkan jejak? Duh bisa kubayangkan betpa histeris dan gilanya reaksi fans yang tahu dan tentu berita ini akan dengan cepat menyebar dan menjadi semakin gempar. Ck. Pasti semua orang akan mejadi repot dan bisa-bisa akses komunikasiku disita untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Kalau itu terjadi, bagamana caraku menghubugi orang tuaku? Atau bagaimana caraku menghubungi manager maupun para member jika aku tersesat atau butuh bantuan mereka? Belum lagi dampak lainnya yang mungkin terjadi.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa aku ini? Kenapa aku begitu sok terkenal? Menjengkelkan sekali membacanya bukan? Tapi, ayolah, aku memang terkenal. Kalian mengenalku. Kalian juga membuat ff tentangku. Hei, aku tidak sedang menyombongkan diri. Aku hanya sedang menyebutkan kenyataan. Kenapa begitu? Karena aku adalah Himchan. Kim Himchan sang diva B.A.P yang kalian kenal penuh dengan kepercayaan diri. _Namja_ paling tampan yang membuat hati seluruh BABY di dunia bergetar dan membuat semua orang menjerit gemas ketika melihat serangan _aegyo_ -ku.

Owh jangan ternganga begitu lebar. Hati-hati, kecoa bisa masuk ke dalam mulut mungil kalian loh. Aku tahu, aku tampan dan mempesona kok. Jadi biasa sajalah.

Huft.

Aku heran. Tidak mengerti juga sih sebenarnya.

Apa? Soal apa tanya kalian?

Hhhhh.

Soal ff tentu saja, apalagi? Bukankah dari awal aku sudah menuliskannya? Duh, lupakan saja.

Aku tidak merajuk kok? Jangan menuduhku bagitu. Hei, bibirku mencembik bukan berarti aku ngambek. Yongguk bilang bibirku maju hanya karena kebiasaan saja tahu. Bukan karena alasan kekanakan itu. Yongguk juga bilang aku imut kok kalau sedang melakukannya jadi untuk apa aku merubahnya? Dan jangan menggodaku!

Oke. Oke. Aku lanjutkan.

Aku membacanya loh. Ff buatan kalian. Hanya iseng saja, membunuh waktu ketika tidak ada kerjaan di waktu tanggung. Yang mengherankanku adalah banyak ff yang menggunakan namaku–baik sebagai tokoh utama maupun tokoh figuran yang numpang lewat, baik yang berpasangan dengan memberku sendiri ataupun dengan member grup lain atau bahkan dengan karakter khayalan yang tidak pernah ada- dengan berbagai _ending_ yang yaah sejujurnya lebih berwarna dari kehidupan nyataku.

Ukh. Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin memeluk seseorang. _Heol!_ Sayangnya hanya aku yang masih terjaga. Para member sudah tidur. Bahkan Yongguk yang baru sepuluh menit yang lalu masih bercerita soal kegilaan yang terjadi saat bekerja di studi, kini sudah terlelap dengan damai. Sesekali tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Akan tetapi setelah meraba-raba ranjang dan menyentuhku seakan memastikan ada seseorang di dekatnya, tubuh Yongguk kembali tenang dan tidur semakin nyenyak. Tapi buatku tidak masalah, Yongguk memang selalu seperti itu waktu tidur bersamaku. Aneh ya.

Kudengar kalau Yongguk kebagian sekamar dengan member lain, tidur Yongguk bagai batu. Tidak bergerak bahkan seperti tidak bernapas, kecuali kalian benar-benar memperhatikannya dari jarak sangat dekat. Dan meski dilempar bantal, Yongguk tetap bergeming.

Stttt, ngomong-ngomong rahasiakan ini okey. Junhong pernah melempar bantal dengan sangat keras tepat mengenai dada Yongguk saat mereka sekamar. Sekedar mengetes _hyung_ kesayangannya itu masih hidup atau tidak, saking diamnya gaya tidur Yongguk. Bahkan Daehyun pernah melempar ranselnya yang masih berisi barang-barang membuat memar kecil di sudut kanan dahi Yongguk keesokan paginya. Dan sampai hari ini, semoga seterusnya, Yongguk menyangka dirinya saat itu membentur nakas di samping ranjang hotelnya. Aku tidak tega membayangkan apa yang akan menimpa Junhong dan Daehyun kalau perbuatan mereka diketahui _leader_ kami itu.

Oh, kembali pada ff. Aku suka membacanya, kalau kalian ingin tahu. Apa kalian bertanya alasannya? Jawabannya hanya satu yaitu karena jalan hidupku tidaklah seterang dan semenyenangkan dugaan orang. Hidupku itu–

"Hoaaam~,"

Ah, kantukku sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Lebih baik aku tidur. Aku tidak mau besok pagi dianak-tirikan Yongguk karena susah dibangunkan–asal tahu saja, kalau sudah waktunya bersemedi di studio setiap kali pulang ke _dorm_ , Yongguk selalu membangunkanku bahkan sebelum ayam berkokok entah untuk asalan apa- ataupun bangun kesiangan dan mendengar rengekan kelaparan Junhong dan Daehyun.

Selamat malam semuanya. Semoga bermimpi indah.

.

.

.

.

 **끝**


End file.
